


finding my euphoria

by Evxie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, Romance, Smut, University Student Jeon Jungkook, university student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evxie/pseuds/Evxie
Summary: After experiencing a tragic death, she is left feeling alone, lost. She seeks guidance from a beloved childhood friend, who leads her to find a new way of life, perhaps leading her to her own euphoria.





	1. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora, a young university student, is devastated by the loss of her mother. She grew up alone, her mother and father constantly and travelling. She grew up isolated fearing of forming attachment towards anyone. The only person keeping her going is Kim Taehyung, her best friend, a brother. They both study fashion and are outstanding students. One day he somehow manages to convince her into going out, when she meets him. Jeon Jungkook, will he cause more darkness? or be the light she so desperately needs?

I woke up with swollen eyes and numbness throughout my body, she was gone, and I was alone. 

It had been two months since her funeral, I was still adapting, John had left for another trip to Singapore, for who knows how long. It didn't matter, our house was always quiet. 

I got up and took a shower before Tae picked me up. I looked in the mirror and noticed I had lost weight. I hadn't been eating much, school and sadness have been consuming me. 

I layered up so he wouldn't notice, it was cold out so he wouldn't question my choice of fashion. A white turtle neck, black pants, and a long black coat. My eyes had bags, because of my sleepless nights, so I hid them with makeup. I grabbed my purse and put on my heels and headed downstairs. 

I waited in my driveway for him, I could drive myself, John did buy me a brand new Benz, but Tae insisted, plus I didn't care to show off an expensive car. 2 minutes later he pulled up.

"good morning gorgeous" he lowered the window and I could see his boxy smile  
"morning Tae"  
"how are you feeling?"  
"fine"  
"Okay, well I got you your favorite!" he handed me a warm cup, hazelnut coffee.  
"Thanks, Tae" I took a sip and it instantly warmed me up, and we drove off. We lived about 20 minutes from our University, but Tae always somehow got us there in 10. 

We had the same classes together, which was super convenient, we walked inside and I noticed my seat was taken by a dark-haired girl. Nonother then the horrendous Abby.  
"Good morning Abby, sorry do you mind moving a seat over, Aurora sits here" She was aware I sat there, we were in the middle of the school year, this bitch.  
"Oh! I'm sorry Tae Tae! I'll move over" she got up and turned away from him and faced me, and rolled her eyes and mouthed something at me. She made my blood boil, I honestly don't know why she loved to torment me, sickening bitch.  
"It's too early for this" I groaned and began to set up my station.  
"come on Rora, just ignore her" he always called me "Rora" when were younger and it always calmed me down.  
"how can I when she's constantly following us around, OH TAE TAE IM SORRY OPPA" I mimicked in her annoying ass tone. He just chuckled to himself and bumped me with his hips. 

For the next three hours, we worked on our monthly assignments, of creating looks based on a central theme. I was almost done, but I just needed another day. Tae always was a quick worker, I always took my time and made sure it was perfect. Today we finished early and left to go grab some lunch at our cafeteria. But we were stopped in the midst of us leaving  
"Tae Tae! I just want to invite you to my house party tonight!" I wonder why she has to call him by the name twice.  
"Oh um thank you, Abby.." Tae was too nice, he never tells her anything, which is why she always flirts with him.  
"its starts at 9! I'll send you my address?"  
"uh, can Aurora come too?" FUCK YOU TAE REALLY. fuck sakes. She looked down at me since she was about 5 inches taller, and judged my outfit, she always wore busty clothing, I was more modest.  
"Sure." She looked me up and down and rolled her eyes  
"see you there!"

I stopped and faced him and made an annoyed face.  
"Really! I don't wanna go, I won't! since when do I go to parties especially hers?"  
"calm down Aurora, you never go out! you're 22 and act like an old lady! "  
"What's so wrong with that?" I was quite offended, so what I liked to read on my couch drinking some wine.  
"All I'm saying is you need to go out, have a fun young adult life, your mom always told you to" He was right, my mom and I were opposites. She lived such a spontaneous life, always living life to the fullest, but I don't know why I turned out so different. I sighed in defeat.  
"fine. I'll go, but once I feel uncomfortable I'm going home."  
he smiled and squeezed my cheek.  
"I knew you'd come around, now come on let's go, I'm starving"]

He dropped me off at my house and I decided to do some work from my other classes just to kill time. Before I even knew it It was 7:30 and Tae wanted me to pick him up at 8:30, I decided to drive since I wasn't planning on doing anything. So I quickly went upstairs and began rummaging through my closet. I couldn't find anything party worthy, all I had were long sleeves and turtle necks. Then I remembered my mom always bought me clothes that I would always hideaway. I opened up my drawer and revealed a black sequence dress, it was gorgeous, very scandalous, but a long jean jacket would be fine with it. I put it on and smiled, I looked like my mom. I put on my jean jacket that was as long as the dress, about mid-thigh, and put on some strap heels. I applied some makeup and decided to actually do my hair, instead of leaving it naturally straight. I did some loose curls and applied some deep cherry lipstick, grabbed my channel purse and drove off. 

I honked and Tae walked outside his place, he was wearing some black pants and a burgundy button up.  
"wooooow Tae's not wearing grandpa clothes anymore?"  
"Hey, all of my clothing is Gucci, so fuck off"  
"yah yah calm down"  
"look at you, I think this is the first time you aren't wearing baggy clothing"  
"well I guess tonight is a night of trying new things, I'm moving forward" He smirked and I drove off. Once we arrived a huge wave of anxiety hit me. She lived in a huge modern home, a bit smaller than mine. We walked in and I clung close to him.  
"I want you to meet my friends" He yelled over the music  
"ahh okay" he lead me over to a group of me, very intimidating, I might add.  
"Hyungs, this is Aurora" my face felt so hot  
"Hello, nice to meet you all" I nodded at all of them, but when I made eye contact with one of them it got worse. Then he came up to me and smiled  
"hello Aurora, I'm Jungkook" I smiled and tried to not be intimidated by him.


	2. Interaction

Jungkook. What a man.

 

“So you’re the girl Taehyung never fails to mention” omg. Does Tae talk about me?!

“Ha..ha. Yeah, I guess so..” I don’t know why but talking to him makes me feel uneasy, I feel like I might fall over.

“So I’m assuming you don’t party much” oh god.. is it that noticeable?

“ah… yeah, I’m not really interested in anything that requires me to leave my house” Right then and there I noticed his whole express changed, yikes. He is uninterested.

“That sounds pretty depressing..” yep. Totally fucked it up.

“um.. yeah, I guess so..” I tried to casually walk away, more like sway away to the music. But he totally noticed and we did not break eye contact. I am so embarrassed. Omg. He is still fucking looking.

“uh Tae, can you come to get a drink with me?” I tapped on him, but he was way to engage in a conversation with a girl. Oh well. I walked away and tried to go as far as possible from that awkward encounter with Jungkook.

 

I somehow managed to find my way outside, despite being pushed and shoved through the whole crowd of people. It smelt like weed. alcohol. and sweat. I swear it was like an orgy. I’ve of course never experienced one, but I assume this is what it would smell like. Everyone dancing on each other, yuck. I swear I hate college parties. I found a table filled with drinks and underneath about five coolers filled with beer cans. Great. I am so thirsty, but since I’m the DD I don’t have an option. As I was about to open another cooler I heard a faint voice behind me.

“You’re not going to find anything but booze in there, here I’m assuming you’re looking for this” he handed me a bottle of water. For a moment I caught a glimpse of him, he was very tall and so handsome.

“Thank you” he gave me a warm smile

“No problem, I’m Seonghwa, what’s your name?”

“Aurora” Gosh, I felt so intimidated by him, but he seemed so gentle. He was hard to read.

“Beautiful name, where are you from?” It was kind of hard to hear him, the music was so loud.

“Sorry, it’s a little loud, wanna go somewhere a bit quieter” He nodded and smiled, I took him by the hand, so we wouldn’t lose each other in the crowd. As we were passing the dance floor, I saw Abby dancing on some guy very vulgarly. No class. And that guy has no respect for woman. who even is he- I stopped once I realized who it was. Jungkook. He looked like he was enjoying himself. He caught me staring in the midst of me judging. He stopped griping her hips and looked directly at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to push through the crowd, holding onto Seonghwa. So, that’s the type of guy Jungkook is.

 

Once we made it to the front of the house, we sat on the patio.

“So, I’m from Seoul”

“Me too, small world” His eye contact was enchanting.

“I guess so” He just smiled and didn’t look away. Before he caught me blushing I looked away.

“So.. do you come to parties often?” I broke the silence

“not very often, my sister is hosting so I don’t have much of an option” hold the fucking phone. ABBY IS HIS SISTER???? I didn’t say anything, but I’m sure my face said it all.

“oh.. um your sister is Abby?’’

“Yeah, she’s my twin… do you know her?” I almost choked on nothing.

“Yeah, we have had many interactions..”

“I’m assuming they weren’t pleasant”  

“Yeah, um Abby and I don’t really see eye to eye.” I wasn’t trying to talk about her badly so he didn’t think I was one of those girls.

“yeah Abby is a bitch” HA HA HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. I just laughed and nodded.

“Sorry about her, she’s a character, just always looking for attention”

“yeah, I just try to stay away” we both laughed and talked till it got late.

 

“I better go, I’m feeling tired”

“Okay, I’ll walk you to your car”

“Hold on let me call my friend, I took him here” I called Tae but he didn’t answer, I swear I’m gonna kill him.

“I need to go find him”

“Okay, lead the way” He followed me inside and I found him making out with the same girl from earlier. I did not want to engage in that. Luckily Namjoon was nearby and mouthed “I got him” and nodded. I mouthed “thank you”

“he’s got him” Seonghwa followed me outside.

 

He opened the door for me and leaned against my door, I lowered the window

“Thank you”

“of course, drive home safe”

“I will thank you”

“I hope I run into you again” I smiled and nodded

“me too, bye”

“bye” I drove off and watched as he walked inside.

 

I let out a sigh and smiled to myself. When I got home I changed and went to bed. I woke up to 5 miss calls from Tae.

“hello” my voice was so groggy

“Mind telling me why you left me?” he seemed pissed

“well maybe if you didn’t have your tongue down some girls throat”

“okay okay whatever, well can you pick me up?”

“where are you?” did Namjoon not take him home?

“Namjoon brought me to his house, but he left for work” phew that was a close one.

“okay send me the address” he sent me it and it was pretty close by. I got ready and headed out.

 

Once I got there I walked up to the apartment complex and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps and the door opened to a shirtless, familiar face. Jungkook.

“Aurora?” he seemed pretty shook seeing me.

“just picking up Tae” I avoided eye contact as he let me in.

“TAEHYUNG” he called. I sat on the couch and looked down at my phone, trying to avoid all interaction with Jungkook.

“Um, can I get you anything?’’

“I’m good” He could tell I was being distant.

“so did you have fun last night, I saw you with Seonghwa”

“I did”

“Did you get home safe-“ I cut him off

“look you don’t gotta make short convo, or act like you care, I’m well aware of the type of guy you’re”

He didn’t say anything, or look away. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my phone. Where was Tae?

 

“Sorry Rora, Bye Jungkook” I got up and walked past Jungkook without a glance. Once we got in the car I yelled at him.

“really, you had to take your sweet ass time?’’

“geez sorry”

“you made me talk with Jungkook”

“I’m assuming things didn’t go well with him”

“No, he is such an asshole”

“how so?’’

“he totally paid no interest into me when we were talking”

“well, Jungkook comes off a little cold at first, but just let him warm up a bit”

“Nope, not interested”

“okay then”

 

Once I dropped him off I decided to go shopping to take my mind off things, and since a new wardrobe was well overdue.

 

 

 


	3. A fresh start

I used to go shopping with my mom, it wasn't very often, but when we did go, she would always make me try on ridiculous clothing. It gave me a warm feeling inside. I decided I was going to expand my horizon of fashion, everyone in my class had their own style, that was so unique. I expressed it differently, through my work, not my personal attire. That was all going to change today. 

I stopped by a boba cafe and after I ordered I sat down reading some emails when I noticed a very familiar person walk in. It registered in my mind who it was. SEONGHWA. omg, do I go up to him? what if he doesn't see me? once he orders he moves a bit closer to me waiting for his drink. I try to act natural but I begin to widen my eyes to see in my peripheral vision. Idk if I was imagining it but I think he was walking closer to me.   
"is this seat taken?" omg.   
"Seonghwa! no no go ahead!" he just smiles. UGH, THAT SMILE.  
"How are you?"  
"I am doing good, just gonna do some shopping, how about you?"  
"me too, I am going on a trip soon, and all I own are winter clothes"  
"that's why I am shopping, to expand my horizon, find my own style, and to where?"  
"ah I see, the Maldives, my dad has a house there, and usually during our break, I go with my family"  
"Oh wow, I've never been"  
"It's beautiful, you should go someday"  
"noted."  
"Oder 4 and 7!" we both got up and he passed me my drink, and we walked out together.   
"So.. do you wanna shop together, I could use a second opinion?" wow, I am so bold, look at me go. He smiles.  
"Why not, I could too." I smile back and begin to walk to the nearest designer store. 

We walk into about almost every store, talking about absolutely everything, time passes by. Every time I walked out of the dressing room I would catch him gazing at me, but not in like a perverted way, but like he was still staring.

Let's just say I spent my monthly allowance in one day, John always gave me enough to satisfy my needs, but It was enough to last me a month. yikes. I bought about a month worth of outfits, yes. dresses, blouses, pants, skirts, heels, hats, jewelry. luckily Seonghwa was strong, he carried majority for me. I felt like a new woman I needed this. I rarely splurged on myself, mom would approve.

"so, you really went all out today"  
"Yeah, I never really spoil myself, so it was much needed"  
"well I'm glad, I had a great time" He helped me fit all of my bags in my car, and opened the door for me.  
"Thank you, I would've not been able to carry all of those bags"  
"It was my pleasure, thank you too, I very much needed your help as well"  
"of course, it was really nice seeing you again"  
"it was...goodbye Aurora.." UGH SO ENCHANTING. HIS GAZE. HIS SMILE  
"bye Seonghwa" I pulled out and drove off, gosh why was my heart beating so fast.

In the midst of me singing to the radio, Tae calls me  
"Hey"  
"hello Tae"  
"come over tonight, I am having a dinner party, a small group of people"  
"okay, why not"  
"what have you've been doing today?"  
"well for the past 5 hours I've been shopping"  
"good, it was very much needed, wear your best outfit tonight, It's a formal occasion"  
"fine, what time?"  
"around 7"  
"Okay, I'll bring the champagne"  
"see you then bye bye"  
"bye"

It was only 5 so I had time, I went home a took a very long bath, I lit some candles, drank some wine and put on crazy rich Asians, for about an hour. Once I was done I sat in my towel inside my closet and kept debating what to wear. Hmm I bought a silk black dress, but I don't know if i should, it was very tight fitted, totally out of my comfort zone. I so heard my moms voice in my head, telling me to "live a little". I put it on. What the hell, I look good. I put on some new heels and grabbed a coat. My hair was already dry so I just left it straight. I put on some makeup and called it a look. 

I pulled up to his house and walked up to his front door, Tae's parents were architects so his house was so abstract and modern. I rang the doorbell and Tae opened the door.  
"RORA IS THAT YOU?"  
"Oh shut up"  
"wow I like it, finally you look like a woman"  
"fuck off, here the best champagne I could find"  
"yeah yeah calm down, come on we're all in the living room, and thank you" I followed him in and first noticed some classmates, and then some people he introduced me to last night, then Jungkook. Great. He was in the middle of drinking when he noticed me.   
"Come say hi to the boys" fuck you Tae.  
"um do I have too?"  
"come on" I sighed and followed him.  
"you guys remember Aurora"  
"Hey everyone" They all got up and shook my hand, even Jungkook. His grip was firm, I did notice him look me up and down, but I mean I do look good, so....

I sat down across from them and started making short convo with some girls I had in my class. I couldn't help but notice every time I would look over to Jungkook he was just leaning against the wall gawking at me, he had a devilish smirk, that made my whole body hot. wtf was happening. God, I'm so uncomfortable.  
"excuse me for a second" I needed to go freshen up. I headed to the restroom and felt someone follow me. I walked faster and went inside fast and locked it. Why was I holding my breath? I got some water and put it on my forehead and calmed down. I walked out and was stopped by Jungkook.  
"Jesus Jungkook, you scared me"  
"Sorry. I just needed to talk to you"   
"why?"  
"look, I just want to apologize. I was a dick yesterday, I was drinking a lot"  
"you don't have to explain yourself, you're a grown man"  
"no. but I do" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. I could smell his cologne, so enticing. His voice lightened, almost as if he was whispering, so breathy.   
"I'm sorry for setting the wrong impression, I know I looked bad, but I promise you I'm different" he had gotten so close, his hand now moved to my waist. I didn't move or speak.  
"please, give me a second chance to prove it" I was so lost by his touch, I couldn't process. I felt like the only thing keeping me up was his grip on me.  
"okay..." is all I could say, he smiled and nodded and left me. I let out a gasp for air when he left. Why is he so intimidating? Okay, come on get yourself together. I stood up straight fixed my hair and walked back out, everyone had moved to the dining room. I sat next to Tae and Jungkook sat further down but that didn't stop from his intense stare. jesus christ, can he like not. 

Throughout the night, I couldn't get away or hide from his gaze. Once it was getting late, everyone began to leave, and I was starting to get tired, so I said my goodbyes. I went to go grab my coat and was stopped by Jungkook.  
"Here, let me walk you out"  
"ah okay" He opened the front door for me and followed me to my car.  
"nice ride"  
"thank you" he opened the door for me and I stepped in but before I closed it he stopped me  
"Aurora, tomorrow can I take you out?" It caught me by surprise.  
"um...... sure" He smiled, widely, not like before so seductive, but genuine.  
"Okay, I'll pick you up at 9" what? he is taking me out that early?  
"Okay, I'll send you my address" we got each other's numbers and said our goodbyes.

Once I got home, it was hard for me to process what just happened. Did Jungkook just ask me out? What the fuck is going on.


	4. A second chance

I woke up quite early, I was a bit anxious, where would we go? how should I dress? I just put on something casual, an off the shoulder top and some paper bag pants, with some low heels. And waited for a knock on my door. 

At exactly 9:00 I heard a knock on my door, my heart kinda dropped. I felt so nervous, I opened it, and he had such a big smile.  
"Good morning, Aurora"  
"Good morning, would you like to come in?" I moved to the side, and he walked in and looked around.  
"You have a nice home, do you live alone?"  
"It's my step dad's and moms but um.."  
"Taehyung told me, I'm sorry"  
"It's okay, I'm doing better" His face was full of pity, and sorrow, but I didn't want that so I just decided to change the subject.  
"So where are you taking me?" he smiled  
"It's a surprise"  
"ah, okay. Have I dressed accordingly?" He looked me up and down and smirked.  
"You look... good" that's the Jungkook I am used to.  
"ah thanks" He was wearing pants and a button up black shirt, but he rolled up the sleeves, I am not gonna lie, he was very hot. Like if he wasn't such a dick, I would perhaps date him.  
"Let's go, are you all set?"  
"yes." We walked to his car, and he opened the door for me, he had the newest Audi on the market, I knew a lot about cars, because of my dad. I knew he was flexing when he drove off and his car made such a loud rumble.  
"I like your car" I looked over and he smirked, I was caught in a daze when I saw him grip the steering wheel, his protruding muscles, and veins. It was getting hot in here.

We drove for about 30 minutes, it looked like we were heading to the airport. why were we here? Then we pass the parking lot and actually begins to drive on the runway, he pulls up to a black jet. oh my god. he definitely is well off, way more than my family. I usually didn't care when guys would try to impress me, but Jungkook went all out.  
"Here we are."  
"Is this yours?"  
"It's my dads"  
"Oh wow, it's very nice"  
"thank you, are you ready?"  
"Sure, where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise" and he motioned for me to walk up the stairs, I sat next to the window, and he sat across from me.  
"are you hungry? we should be there in an hour"  
"Just a little"  
"I'll grab us a menu" He handed me one and I looked around, I just got a fruit bowl and some yogurt. He ordered us some mimosas and we sat there looking out the window. He was actually pretty interesting, he told me he was majoring in business, one day taking over his parents business. I didn't wanna seem too nosy so I didn't ask what their business was. He actually made me laugh, not a lot of guys do, Jungkook seemed very intimidating but he really was super sweet.

"we're here" I looked out the window. Tokyo! how did he know? I absolutely loved Japan. I smiled and looked at him he had been watching my expression. Once we landed a car picked us up and drove us to the city. We walked around and did some shopping, it was about lunchtime and I was getting hungry.  
"could, we get some food?"  
"Yeah, I'll call my driver," He said something but I couldn't hear...hm..

Once we got picked up, we went to a beautiful blossom garden, and I noticed there was a cute little setup. He had prepared a picknick for us. I was in awe.  
"You really went all out."  
"what do you mean, this is super casual, I always take beautiful girls in my private jet plane" I could hear his sarcasm. wow, he called me beautiful.  
"funny guy." 

Once we were done, we walked around and he would flirt here and there, I would too. I don't know, he totally changed his whole image. He actually wasn't a dick, he just fell into temptation easily. The driver picked us up and it was getting late, I fell asleep on the plane ride, Jungkook sat next to me and I "accidentally" fell onto his shoulder. It caught him by surprise, I felt his arm go around me and he began to recline our seats. I laid my head on his chest. We both fell asleep.  
"Aurora...we're here" I heard a whisper. Then I felt embarrassment  
"OH um sorry. I didn't mean" I quickly got off his chest.  
"You're fine, we both took a nap" We left and he drove us home, It was already 9 pm. Once we got there he walked me in.  
"I had fun today, thank you" He walked up to me, and got really close.  
"me too" he stood there just staring at me with the most intense eye contact, he kept looking me my lips. Uh oh. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, one hand traveled up to my cheek  
"Aurora...." He moved in ever so slowly until I felt his hot breath hit my lips.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"yes..."I felt his plump lips, touch mine. At first, it was gentle and passionate, but then I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, wanting access, so I parted my lips. That's when it got more intense, he picked up my leg, and I felt my back hit the wall. I was distracted when began to grind on my hips. I let out a moan. oops. I ran my hands through his soft fluffy hair, I kept letting out small seductive moans. I felt him harden, he kept rocking back and forth, my lips felt so numb, then he pulled away. I was glad he did before one thing led to another...  
"Sorry, I got a little carried away" we were both breathing heavily, I was very shy, I avoided eye contact. He lifted my chin up to look at him and gave me another soft kiss.  
"I better go"  
"okay"  
"I'll see you later" I smiled and right when it was safe to let out a breath I let it out  
"WHAT THE FUCK" 

So many things were going through my mind, this complicated so many things, was I actually feeling Jungkook or was it just his charm? what about Seonghwa? I needed to tell someone, Tae, but I know how he would react.  
"you better not lead them on" I needed to find the right time to tell him, once I knew for sure that these feelings were even real. Fuck Jungkook, why did you have to do that.


	5. Confusion

During class the next day I was completely distracted, my mind was elsewhere. I shouldn't have gone out with Jungkook, why was I such a pushover. He just complicated things, I need to tell Tae, but how could I?  
"You good?" Tae pulled me out of my trance  
"Ah yeah, I'm fine"  
"You look stressed out"  
"I'm not."  
"I can read you like a book, what happened?"  
"Tae, its nothing." He just looked at me when an annoyed face, and he did not stand down.  
"OKAY, Jungkook took me out"  
"What the fuck. why?"  
"Ahhh I guess since we started out on the wrong foot and he wanted to make it up to me"  
"I am so confused right now, what did you guys do?"  
"he just took me out for breakfast....then to lunch... and dinner" His eyes widened.  
"You guys hung out all day? I figured he just took you out to lunch"  
"haha, yeah me too" I decided to leave the extra details out for now  
"Well, I hope it isn't awkward between you two Abby invited us to her party this weekend, its just a small little hangout"  
"Again? you know I don't like her Tae, why do you keep forcing me to be around her?"  
"Rora, you don't have to say anything to her, just hang out with Seonghwa or Jungkook.."  
"Ugh, alright fine, and very funny"

Throughout the week I didn't run into either of them which was very relieving. I was so nervous to see Jungkook again, things really got heated, oh boy.

I got ready, I put on a red dress, that wasn't revealing, but it did show off my silhouette. Once I was ready, I decided to drive myself, so I wouldn't have to wait for Tae, as I pulled up, my heart started to beat. I walked up to the pathway and rang the doorbell, I expected to see Abby, but it was Seonghwa. He greeted me with a charming smile  
"Aurora, so glad you came" He walked me in, and everyone was pretty much there, as I was scanning the room, my eyes met with him. oh god. I looked away quickly, and Seonghwa led me to where he was sitting on the couches. I sat a little closer to him, because to the left of me were some of Abby's friends. I felt Jungkook watching me, but I tried to ignore it.  
"So, Aurora how have you been?"  
"I've been doing good, nothing major, what about you?"  
"Just relaxing, actually I've been needing to tell you something, do you remember about me going to that trip?"  
"ah, oh yeah! the Maldives"  
"Yeah, well I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" omg, did he really just ask me this, in front of EVERYONE, I felt the eyes of Tae, and Jungkook oh god. I also noticed Abby rolling her eyes  
"ah ah, I guess.... it would be fun" He smiled  
"Abby invited some of her friends"  
"Oh, really?"  
"yeah I did, I invited all of my friends" She interrupted us and sat right on Jungkook's lap. That wasn't even the worst part, he actually put his arm on her waist. I almost let out a scoff, but instead, I decided to bring all of my attention to Seonghwa.   
"I'm so excited" I put my hand on his arm and left it to linger. I noticed he began to move closer to me, every time he got up to get some more drinks or get food he would end up closer. I didn't mind it honestly. Once we were having one, too many drinks, I noticed he began to place his hand on my thigh, and slowly began to caress my inner thigh with his thumb. It instantly made me sober, and my cheeks got hot. He saw what he was doing to me, and began to take advantage by constantly biting or licking his lip. Get a grip Aurora. I looked around and many people had left already, the only people that were in the living room were some of Abby's random friends.   
"Aurora"   
"yes?" He slowly began to come closer  
"I am really glad you're coming" He was inches away from my face.  
"Me too" I closed my eyes, and I felt his lips crash onto mine. His kiss was different, more gentle, yet so addicting. In the midst of our make-out sesh, we heard people coming so we pulled away.  
"WOAH WOAH sorry didn't mean to be interrupting something" Seonghwa was still near me, I hid behind him, completely flustered. I looked up and saw Tae and Jungkook in the doorway  
"Damn my man Seonghwa" I was so embarrassed by Tae, he seemed a little tipsy  
"Aurora, I'm taking him home, do you need a ride? You've been drinking." shit. he was right, so was Seonghwa. Fuck.  
"Yes, I do, thank you" I got up but felt arms wrapped around me  
"Don't go.... stay here.. with me" I looked up at Seonghwa, he looked so fucking hot, but he was drunk. So it wasn't really him talking.  
"I have to go, but I'll call you" He sighed and nodded and sat back down

As we were driving home, I kept noticing Jungkook scoffing and shaking his head.   
"What is it" I was a little tipsy,   
"Nothing"  
"Tell me now"  
"He had his hands all over you and you still see him as this perfect guy" I was so annoyed, he has no right to be talking right now.  
"Just like how you had your hands all over Abby?'' he didn't say anything.  
"..that's what I thought" he dropped me off and I didn't even say goodbye to him, I slammed the door and walked inside. 

For a second I thought he really was a nice guy. I was wrong.


	6. Staing hidden

Life is confusing, men are confusing. Everything about Seonghwa is perfect, everything about Jungkook was wrong, but why didn't it feel that way. The only way to keep those feelings.. or whatever they were afar, I needed to keep my distance. 

The trip was in one week, one week to pack. I was anxious, excited, and emotionally confused, I was pretty much-avoiding everyone, Tae, Seonghwa, and Jungkook. I just needed some space, I have been socializing far too much, way more than I was used to, plus I would be seeing them very soon. I decided to get out of my cave, I hadn't really been leaving my house, but I needed a new bathing suit and some sun hats. I drove to the mall and quickly made my way to the only summer store. I grabbed every bathing suit in my size, as I was making my way I heard a familiar voice. Fucking shit. Abby...and Jungkook? my eyes widened, I quickly made my way to the dressing room and slammed the door shut. Crap. Maybe they'll leave soon, I'll just try on some of them to kill time. 

As I am trying on suits I hear their voices come closer, oh my god, did they have to come to the one right next to me? I heard them both in the dressing room. Giggling. my stomach felt in knots. Disgusting. I quickly left before I heard too much I could handle. As I made my way to the register I grabbed any sun hat I could find and some sunglasses and stood in line. I was super ancy to get out of this store before one of them saw me. I was trying to use my peripherals to try and see if they were still inside, and then the door opened. Jesus. please don't see me. It was Jungkook he stood outside and waited. I saw him begin to wonder when he locked eyes with me. Fuck. He looked shocked, and I didn't know what to do so I just stood at him blankly. Then to break the stare off we were having, Abby came out and threw her arms around him, not even noticing me, she begins to smother him. I looked at her then at him, and rose an eyebrow and turned around. 

After I unintentionally bought about 6 suits, a pretty ugly bucket hat, and far too expensive sunglasses I sped walked out of the store. I turned the corner and leaned against a wall. Why did it feel like I was holding my breath? why did I have this knot in my throat, almost as if I was gonna cry- no. no. no. He's not worth it. no.no. Just get over it. You'll be fine. 

As I walked to my car, I just thought of everything, about him, the way he made me feel that day. He made me feel so special, and yet he did this. I couldn't fight the tears, they just streamed down my cheeks, I tried to wipe them away because I couldn't really see.  In the midst of this, I slammed into someone.

"I'm so sorry-" I looked and it was the devil himself. I didn't even wait for a response, I quickly walked away

"Aurora wait!" He grabbed my arm

"Let go"

"Look at me'' I hadn't turned back because I was still crying

"Leave me alone" He pulled me back and stood in front, I lowered my head, avoiding eye contact

"Why are you crying?" He lifted my chin

"I'm fine" I closed my eyes, but that didn't stop the tears

"Aurora"

"I said I'm fine!" I pushed him away, as I was walking away I heard him say something

“What?”

“You chose him!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You chose him over me, what was I supposed to do? I needed a distraction”

“I never chose anyone” He just stood there blankly

I left him in thought, and walked fast to my car. Once I sat inside, I just turned on the radio and listened to sad music. All the way home, I kept thinking of him, what to do, who to chose..

The week passed by and it was time to confront my problems, I woke up early, got some breakfast and drove to Seonghwa’s house, where everyone was told to meet up. I was hesitant to go inside, I saw three cars, Tae’s, Jungkooks, and Seonghwa’s. Oh boy. Here we go.

I opened my trunk and pulled out my suitcase, and began to walk up, my heart was racing. I knocked and to my relief it was Tae who opened it

‘WHATS UP RORA”

“Hey Tae”

“Where have you’ve been?”

“Busy Tae. Busy.” 

“Oookay whatever you say, come sit, the car picks us all up in 30”

I walked in and there Seonghwa sat, he was making calls, and Jungkook was sitting on the couch, when he met eyes with me. Oh god. A wave of nerves hit me, it seemed as if he was gonna get up, but I shook my head. And sat right across from him next to Seonghwa, that’s when he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. What the fuck.

“I missed you” 

“Seonghwa I-”

“I am so excited to be spending this trip with you” I didn’t know what to say, I hesitated to look forward, but I did anyways. Jungkook was leaned forward, his arms on his thighs, and looked very much pissed off. It was kinda hot. I smirked and leaned back onto Seonghwa.

“Me too” I don’t know why I turned into some player, but I was enjoying it.

Once the car picked us all up we got to the airport in an hour, but we weren’t taking a private plane, for 7 hours. We checked in and made our way, Seonhwa insisted I sat next to him, so I did, but Jungkook sat on the other side. I recline my seat all the way back to avoid any interactions from the two of them. But every time I opened my eyes I felt Jungkook’s gaze. Seonghwa was dead asleep, I had trouble, there was a thunderstorm as we were passing, and I was terrified. I had woken up abruptly 5 times. Oh boy. We still had 5 hours to go. I yelped when the plane shook, my heart was beating so fast, I felt a pull on my blanket, I had been hiding underneath it. It was Jungkook.

“Move over”

“What?” I looked over and thankfully Seonghwa was dead asleep

“Relax, you obviously are scared, I can’t sleep with you screaming”

“I wasn’t screaming”   
“Sure okay, still move over” I looked at him, and debated, should I? What the hell. I moved over and I instantly felt his warmth, he big spooned me, and pulled me in close.

“Jesus Aurora you’re freezing” He pulled the blanket over us, and I just listened to his deep breath and began to fall asleep. I woke up because I was uncomfortable, something was poking me, so I turned around, and tried to snuggle into his chest when I processed. My eyes widened. I covered my mouth to stop from laughing, but Jungkook’s eyes shot open.

“What’s wrong?” I didn’t say anything I just kept holding in my laugh. He looked down and his eyes widened

“Shit, sorry I didn’t mean to” he turned around, so his big broad back was facing me, It was so tempting to run my hands over. Hmmmm. So I did. I brushed my fingers lightly across, and he had stiffened.

“Aurora.. I’m very.. Ticklish” I giggled and quickly pulled my hand away, he turned around and he was calm now.. And we fell back asleep for the remaining time. 

I woke up alone, he had left before we landed, so no one would see. I was thankful he did. I went inside the restroom and freshened up, I changed into something more for sunny weather. I put a cute white flowy dress on and put my hair up. Everyone had woken up, but Jungkook was still asleep, I leaned over and whispered

“Wake up Jungkook” he slowly opened his eyes and smiled. I sat down back into my seat, and waited till we landed

Once the car picked us all up, we drove to the resort which was very close. It was so beautiful, luckily we all got our own hut, I began to unpack, and I was so anxious to get out. Everyone was planning on going into the water. So I needed to put on my best suit. I looked outside and saw that Jungkook chose the hut right next door. I smiled to myself. Seonghwa and Abby were in the master hut, pretty far away, which also made me happy. 

I had a feeling I was really going to enjoy this trip.

  
  



	7. Altercations

Once I was done unpacking I put on a yellow swimsuit, once I applied sunblock, grabbed my bucket hat and a bag full of necessities. I saw Jungkook already heading out so I sped walked to catch up with him.  
"Hey" he just chuckled looking at my hat  
"what? you don't like it?"  
"it's cute... like you" I widened my eyes, I got super shy, and I smiled to myself. I felt him still looking at me, I peeked and he was smiling  
"stoooop"  
"stop what?"  
"you keep looking at me"  
"I can't look at you?"  
"ahh no, you're just making me uncomfortable"  
"Good." 

We met up with everyone at the beach, I saw Abby wearing the smallest bikini, yuck. Once Seonghwa saw me, he walked up to me,  
"Hey beautiful" ahhhh the tension was so weird, mind you Jungkook was still standing next to me.  
"Hey"  
"So, we're headed to go snorkeling inside a cave, the car is picking us up"  
"sounds fun"  
"it could be scary, might wanna swim next to me to protect you"  
"Noted" he winked and walked away, I heard Jungkook scoff. I knew he hated how Seonghwa talked to me, but oh well. 

Once the car came up I sat next to Tae, I looked behind me and saw Abby all over Jungkook, of course. I looked at him and he looked as if he was in agony. I lifted an eyebrow and turned around. I just decided to enjoy the view instead of worrying about nonsense.

As we got there, Seonghwa helped me out and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and began to announce to everyone what the plan was, meaning all eyes on me, especially a very certain pair of eyes. I looked at Jungkook and he was standing with his arms crossed and a very scary impression. yikes.

We all put on our gear and I go up behind Jungkook and pull one of his straps. He ignores me, I stand in front of him and try getting his attention.  
"Jungkook..." He looks at me and rolls his eyes, and walks away. I guess that really bothered him. 

I got in the water and It was so cold, it took me a while to get used to. Everyone got in and we began to swim inside. I was in awe, totally got my mind off Jungkook. As I was swimming I caught a glimpse of a beautiful fish and began to follow it. In the midst of it, I felt someone pull me up to the surface.  
"Aurora, really" It was Jungkook, I looked around and we were alone  
"I'm sorry, I was distracted"  
"You need to pay attention," He said it in a harsh tone, which made me flinch.  
"I'm sorry" His expression softened and seemed sorry  
"I just don't want something to happen to you" He then turned around and motioned for me to climb on. I wrapped my self around him and he began to swim, catching up to the group. I tried letting go  
"Nope, you're staying right there"  
"I won't wonder"  
"Aurora, no" fine, gosh since when was he the protective type  
"fine, you better swim deep and fast or else I'll go with Seonghwa" I whispered into his ear. He chuckled  
"Better hold on tight" I giggled and took a deep breath. Oh shit, he dove deep, It was so beautiful, seeing the coral reef.

After we were done, the car took us back to our huts and we all headed to our own, I wrapped my towel around me, but It was so cold, the sun had already set. I was walking and felt arms wrap around me, at first I was alarmed, but I knew it was him.  
"Cold?"  
"Very" I felt his arms move, and he picked up bridal style  
"Jungkook put me down, I can walk"  
"Too bad" He looked down and smiled at me.

He opened my hut and walked inside, carrying me to the bathroom, he placed me on the counter and turned the shower on. He walked towards me and just stared.  
"What? are you going to shower me to?"  
"I mean.. I could if you want me too" and winked  
"You're so dumb, get out" I smacked him  
"Alright, I'll see you later"  
"Okay, see ya" Once I heard the front door shut, I locked the door and took a very relaxing warm shower.

I read my text and saw we all would be eating at a restaurant down the beach. I put on a flowy dress, and a flower behind my ear, and some sandals. I headed out, I saw Jungkook's lights were off so I decided to just head over. I walked to the restaurant and heard chatter, I saw Seonghwa and Jungkook both turn their heads to see me first. I just decided to sit next to Tae, to avoid any altercations, in front of Jungkook. Everyone arrived shortly after and we all eat together and talk about what we should do for the following days.

We all headed out and I started to walk back but I heard a voice  
"Aurora, wait up" I turned and saw Jungkook running up to me, I was mesmerized by his fluffy hair and bright smile.  
"hey"  
"hey"  
"that was a nice dinner"  
"yeah it was" I couldn't help but notice how awkward the atmosphere was  
"So.."  
"So.." omg, why is he being so awkward  
"I'm excited for tomorrow"  
"me too I heard we're hiking, probably seeing waterfalls"  
"really?" I was so excited once I heard that.  
"yeah sounds pretty cool"

We had arrived at his hut first and so we were awkwardly standing there  
"Okay.. well goodnight Jungkook"  
"Goodnight Aurora'' I started to walk away when he spoke  
"I'm actually not that tired, so you want to come in and hang out for a bit?" I was totally caught by surprise... hmm should I?  
"sure" He opened the door for me and we sat on the couch

We talked for hours, about college, the trip, everything. I abruptly woke up, completely confused where I was, I squinted my eyes trying to see where I was. I tried to move, but strong arms were wrapped around me. Oh god. We were clearly in bed, together.  
"Jungkook... wake up"  
"mmmm shhh" he was mumbling still half asleep  
"Jungkook let go" that's when he became fully awake, and let go  
'Sorry.."  
"It's okay, how did we get here?"  
"You fell asleep but I carried you here, I must've drifted off "  
"ah.. okay"  
"want me to walk you home?"  
"Well, it's already five in the morning I guess three more hours won't hurt" he smiled and laid back down. I lay down and slept far from him.

"JUNGKOOK WAKE UP LETS GO WORKOUT MAN" my eyes shot open, and I knew exactly who that was. Tae. I felt Jungkooks arms very tightly around me.  
"Jungkook wake up!" I whispered. He didn't budge.  
"Jungkook-" the door flew open and Tae made direct eye contact with me. dear god.  
"well well well" That's when Jungkook began to wake up  
"Tae, I swear we didn't do anything"  
"No need to explain, you guys are free to do anything you please" and he winked  
"Jungkook I swear.."  
"Hmm, morning baby-- um I mean Aurora" he sat up, his fluffy hair messy and he was shirtless. This looked bad. And not to mention he accidentally called me baby.  
"what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to do a quick sesh before we start today, but I guess you already had one of your own" he smirked, and Jungkook threw a pillow  
"Stop being like that, we fell asleep, we didn't do what you're thinking, I'll go right now let me change"  
"Alright meet me there" He had left and I sat with my arms crossed with a smirk  
"baby huh"  
"shut up, I was half asleep"  
"That's not an excuse to call me baby"  
"Okay okay, well I know you liked it" He slowly came closer, like he was crawling towards me, basically hovering over me.  
"No, I didn't"  
"Are you sure about that... baby?" I lay there wide-eyed  
"can you get off"  
"you sure?" I pushed him and quickly sat up, getting off. But he quickly grabbed me  
"Don't miss me too much... baby"  
"I won't" I giggle and shrug him off. Oh Jungkook, what am I gonna do with you?


	8. Second Guessing

As I was walking back to my hut I couldn't help but feel so embarrassed, I'm sure Tae thinks we did the dirty, and we didn't. There is no way that we could. There is no way Jungkook would want to, or that I would want to.... right? 

I tried not to think about it too much, but a part of me was super anxious to see Jungkook, I felt like I forgot how to talk with him. I was just overthinking. I finished getting ready, I put my swimsuit on and some shorts and a top, with my hiking shoes. I left my hut, and I started walking where I saw everyone gathered. My heart started racing when I saw Jungkook, what the heck was happening, I think dirty about him once and now I don't know how to act? I'm brought out of my thoughts when I notice he is approaching me.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"   
"are you ready?"  
"yes"   
"okay cool, want to ride me?"  
"what?" what the actual fuck did he just say  
"want to ride with me?"   
"ohhhhhh yeah, sounds good" I felt so warm, my face was so red, oh gosh.

He sat next to me in the back seats, and he glided his hand over my thigh, my heart began to race, had he always been this straightforward and I have not noticed it? I tried not to act as if affected me, then he began to trail a bit more, now on my inner thighs, and began to caress his thumb. Okay, that's enough. I pulled my thigh away and looked at him. He just smirks and winks

As we pull up Seonghwa comes up to me and asks if I want to lead the group upfront and I just do it, so I can have some space from Jungkook. The hike takes about two hours, all uphill, I was literally dying. we finally got to the waterfall, and everyone started jumping in, I begin to take over my clothes and as I'm pulling down my shorts I look towards the water, and see Jungkook staring at me, my body froze, but a part of me liked it. I took off my shirt as slow as possible to tease him and took out my ponytail, not once did he look away. I got into the water and started swimming towards the cave near the waterfall, where no one else was, I looked back and saw Jungkook following. I was waiting for him, but what exactly was I waiting for? My heart dropped when I heard him come in.  
"What are you doing here," he asked, but his voice sounded different, not the playful one I was used to, this one was deeper.  
"Just wanted to explore"  
"I see" He came so close to me, like very close, his chest almost touching mine, he brought his face, close to mine, and bit his lip.   
"Jungkook.... what are you doing?" he smirks and comes closer to my ear  
"Aurora, I want you so bad" My throat felt tight, hearing him say those words, flipped something inside me.  
"So do I" we looked at each other once more before he leaned in. omg, this is really happening, I felt his plump lips on mine, and we moved in sync, I couldn't breathe, but I didn't want to stop. He came closer and started grinding on me I pulled away and let out a gasp, It was a new feeling, something I wasn't used to. He began to suck on my neck, which made me let out another uncontrollable moan. I pulled him closer, and he started grinding a bit faster, I suddenly had this urge to grab his hand and place it where I needed it. so I did, and it completely took him by surprise. He pulled my bottoms to the side and began to move his fingers so gently, I continued to let out countless breathy moans. I felt him began to suck harder, onto my neck  
"Jungkook- softer, please don't leave any marks" he stopped and we continued to kiss, I knew his bulge was aching for a release, but I had never touched one, or quite frankly seen one, so I just placed my hand over him and began to massage  
"fuck Aurora, more" he let out moans, I pulled his shorts a but lower and wiggled my hand and gently began to stroke him  
"Mmmhh Aurora don't stop" I started to speed up, and he threw his head back and let out louder moans, after a couple more strokes, he held his breath and rested his head on my shoulder and released. I smiled, and let out a small laugh.  
"Your turn," he said breathlessly  
"um- maybe later, I don't want people wondering where we went"  
"okay" he was still trying to collect himself  
"I'll leave first, then come a bit later"  
"Okay," he was still breathing heavily before I left I kissed him and winked.

As I hoped back into the water I was in a small state of shock, like that literally just happened.

"Aurora!" I heard my name being called it was Seonghwa   
"coming!"  
"Come on let's go jump off that cliff over there"  
"um I not sure, I'm a little scared of heights"  
"It isn't that high"  
"I know but it doesn't look that safe"  
"Aurora everyone is doing it"  
"fine"  
"She doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to" I heard a voice coming from behind us  
"Jungkook, shes fine, she said she wants to, right Aurora?"  
"From what I heard she is nervous about it and you're being pushy"  
"guys it's okay I want to do it"  
"Are you sure?" Jungkook turned to me  
"yes, I'll do it"

Everyone was climbing up the rocks and I heard people jumping already, my heart started racing, it didn't seem that high from down there, but up here it looked terrifying, Seonghwa looked back at me and ran, trying to show off. wow so impressive. Jungkook went up, and he winked at me and did a backflip off, my heart dropped when I heard him land, hoping he was okay. I looked over the ledge and saw that he was okay, and I saw him waving at me to come down. My legs felt shaky and I shook my head, I can't do it.  
"Um someone else can go before me"  
"Okay Aurora you big chicken" I heard Abby say  
"Shut up Abby, you were scared of the fishes when we were snorkeling"  
She rolled her eyes and jumped off. There was no other way down other than jumping, fuck.   
"Hey, are you okay?"  
"Ahh Jungkook I don't want to go" I was so relieved to hear him  
"Aurora, I knew you didn't want to"  
"Well I saw everyone was doing it, I didn't want to be a buzz kill"  
"Are you serious, who cares about everyone else, look that's the only way down"  
"I know"  
"Get on my back"  
"What?"  
"We can go together, I'll hold you"  
"um okay.." I jumped on his back and wrapped my limbs around him tightly   
"Hang on tight baby" He ran off and I screamed  
we crashed onto the deep water, I felt his arms around me and pulled me up, we both gasped for air.  
"That was fun, but I don't want to do it again" he laughed and splashed water at me. 

 

Once it started getting cold we all hiked back to our cars, it was already late, I fell asleep on the way back and Jungkook let me lean against him, I woke up to him whispering "we're here" I woke up and got out half asleep.  
"Aurora can I come over?"  
"Yeah" I was half asleep but now I was wide awake   
He followed me inside my hut. here we go...


	9. Chapter 9

I was very tired earlier on the way back, but as Jungkook followed me into my hut I was wide awake. I felt like I was burning up, I felt like my whole body was on fire, and I had so many butterflies in my stomach.  
"Jungkook... want to watch a movie?"  
"I was actually thinking we took a shower" it felt like my heart stopped beating. Omg did he really just say that.  
"oh... okay"  
"do you want to?"  
"yes... I do" he smirked and I followed him to the bathroom, he turned the water on and it slowly began to get more and more steamy. He turned around and began strip, I took off my damp bikini and let down my hair, I covered myself because I was a little shy, he turned to me and smiled  
"don't be shy" he stepped inside, I was so intimidated by him, and by his size... I let out a breath and stepped in. He didn't try anything, I think he was just trying to get me comfortable, I kept teasing him, by bending over, and I felt his hardened member on my bum. Once we were done we began to dry off, he followed me into my room It was kinda shocking how bad I wanted him, I don't know what overcame me. I turned around and we both were inches away, he dipped his head down and kissed me softly. He wrapped his hands around my waist. I started grinding on him slowly, and that set him off. He picked up my leg and started grinding faster, his skin on me was intoxicating. We both started moaning, when he suddenly picked me up and lead me to the bed, he hovered over me and stopped.  
"Do you want this Aurora?"  
"Yes" he paused for one more second and then he started going lower, fuck. He spread my legs and I felt his warm breath over me, he spread my lips so gently with his long digits, which already was driving me crazy.  
"mmmm Jungkook please" He leaned down and I felt his warm tongue begin to swirl, fuck he was too good.   
"yes, Jungkook don't stop" I threw my head back and gripped the sheets, once I thought It couldn't get any better he would speed up, I began to shake and my vision went blurry, and I let out one the loudest moans. He came back up and was smiling  
"did you like that?"   
"yes" he smirked and I felt his tip begin to toy with my entrance, I was super nervous, but I knew how much he wanted it. So I spread my legs as wide as I could and I felt him slowly enter me  
"fuckk Aurora" his head was digging into my neck and I felt him begin to nip at my neck, which drove me crazy. I thought it would hurt a lot more, but I was so wet and relaxed the pain only lasted a small bit. He then began to pick up the pace, I felt all of him inside me and was quite shocked I could handle him. He lowered his hand and began to massage my pearl, I threw my head back and I began to claw at his back. He was thrusting at such a fast pace, his moans started to sound heavier and longer.  
"I'm gonna cum" his thrust slowly began to become sloppy and let out one last breathy moan pulled out he laid next to me and pulled me close  
"I love you" I was speechless I turned over to him and kissed him  
"I love you more" he smiled and kissed me once more and pulled me closer, I rested my head on his chest and we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and felt his arms around me, I was a bit upset that we were leaving today, but I knew nothing between us would change. I sat up and winced   
"Are you okay?"   
"yeah just a little sore"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't be" I straddled him and began to kiss him and began to go lower and lower  
"What are you doing?" he looked shocked  
"shhh" I began to kiss his inner thigh, I looked up and his eyes were closed and was biting his lip. I slowly wrapped my lips over his tip and he instantly moaned. I opened my mouth and took him all in, he grabbed the back of my head and I could tell he wanted me to go faster, so I did. I began to bop my head faster and faster, a tear fell from my eye I almost gagged by how deep I went.   
"Aurora I am gonna cum" He continued to moan my name and grip my hair tightly and then I felt his release, not going to lie swallowing his nut made me want to gag but at least it was a lot. I got up and went to the restroom to freshen up. 

"Aurora I am gonna go pack but I'll meet you back here before we have to leave"  
"Okay. I'll see you later"

I began to pack up all of my clothes, I was going to miss the warm sun, and my tan, but I missed home and my dad. 

We all packed our bags and headed to the airport, and began to board, I sat next to Jungkook even though I felt the eyes of everyone. 

A week had gone by and every night Jungkook would come over, but we hadn't quite told anyone or talked about what we were. I wanted to tell Tae and my dad but I didn't exactly know what to call him, my boyfriend? my booty call? ugh. 

He had asked me If I wanted to go out tonight so I was quite excited and nervous, but before my dad insisted I met with him since he was home.

We met at our favourite restaurant, the one we used to come to when mom was still here.   
"Appa!"   
"Aurora!" I tightly hugged him  
"I missed you, how was your trip?"  
"It was really fun, I actually started to see someone"  
"Oh really? who is he?"  
"You actually know him and his family"  
"I knew it, I told you Taehyung would be a great suitor for you!"  
"NO! not Tae, his name is Jungkook he is from the Jeon family"  
"Ahh I do know them, he is definitely a great suitor as well, but didn't you two not to get along?"  
"Yes but we were immature back then"  
"Okay then, I trust your judgement, maybe both families should come together and have dinner"  
"Maybe in the future, its too soon"  
"Okay, then"

I left the restaurant and went home and began to get ready for our date, I don't know why I was nervous, maybe because I had to confront him, sesh hopefully this goes well.


	10. Chapter 10

I got home and started getting ready, I was a little more anxious than usual. I hated confrontation. What would I say? "Hey Jungkook what are we?" "So do I call you my boyfriend" I literally had no idea what I was gonna say, I was most worried about how he would respond, what if he didn't want to be labeled as anything and just continue as we were.

I got a text he would be picking me up at 7 pm It was 6:50 and my heart started to race, my dad just bought me a channel dress, but it was hidden by my winter coat since it was so cold outside, and I had some cute booties.   
"I'm here"  
"Okay I'll be right out"  
I couldn't see him through his tinted windows but as I got closer I saw him get out of the car and he walked up to me  
"Hey Beautiful" and gave me a kiss, ahhhhhhhhhhh he always knows how to make me blush.  
"Hey" he opened the door for me and we drove off.

We arrived at the place and it was very fancy, super exclusive. Once we got inside he ordered some wine, our conversation was pretty normal he just kept asking about school and I asked him.   
"I actually wanted to talk to you something"  
"Me too, that why I planned this" My heart began to flutter  
"okay you first"  
"I actually got an internship for this upcoming semester, its a pretty big deal" oh. definitely not what I was expecting  
"that's great!" he didn't seem that excited he seemed a little nervous  
"Yeah it's through my father's franchise"  
"oooo what branch?"  
"in the states" my heart dropped a bit. The states? he would be gone in less then a week for months, how was I was supposed to react.  
"Oh that's quite some distance"  
"Yes it is"  
"Are you going to go?"  
"I don't know"  
"Well, you have to its such a great opportunity, plus I'm sure you don't want to let your father down" no matter how much it hurt to say and how hard to hide my true emotions who am I to hold him back.  
"you think so?"  
"of course!" please. don't go Jungkook.  
"I was a bit nervous, and worried about what you would say"  
"don't be I am all for it!"   
"Okay then, I'll give it some thought, anyway what were you going to talk to me about?"  
"Oh, it was nothing important!"  
"Oh okay then" 

After we were done eating we went home, and he asked if he could come in, but I told him I was pretty tired so he kissed me goodbye. As I closed the door I couldn't help but let streams of tears flow down my cheeks, I am pretty sure I got my answer on where we stand. He texted me but I just didn't respond I couldn't think about it without making me want to cry. I know it would only be four months but a lot can change during that time. I needed to begin distancing myself before the time came and it hurt way worse. 

I woke up to my phone ringing, fuck it was him.  
"hello" I was still half asleep"  
"Hey open up sleepy head" FUCK, he has been coming every morning and taking me to class I forgot to text him he didn't need to.  
"Okay I'll be right down"   
I opened the door and he had my favorite bread and coffee in his hands  
"good morning beautiful!" My heart, couldn't take this, fight the tears.  
"good morning" He walked in and sat at the couch, as he did every morning waiting for me to get ready.  
I ran up the stairs and it hurt me so much to think he wouldn't be here for much longer. 

I quickly changed and put makeup on to hide my puffy eyes from crying. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs  
"ready?"  
"yes"

we drove to class and he walked me to my class and kissed me goodbye. I walked in and saw Tae already there working.  
"hey stranger"  
"Hey Tae"  
"what's up with you?"  
"Nothing"  
"Let me guess Jungkook dropped the bomb on you"  
"How did you know?"  
"he told me yesterday and was scared shitless to tell you"  
"well yeah, now I am trying to process everything"  
"Why don't you confront him, Jungkook likes when people are straightforward just sit down and tell him how you truly feel"  
"I can't"  
"Just talk to him Aurora, tell him you don't want him to leave"  
"Yeah like that's easy"  
"it is"

I was out of my classes at 6 pm and he was off at 4 pm so he came back for me and we drove to my house, but before we got out of the car I couldn't hold back I had to tell him  
"Don't leave"  
"What?" he was quite shocked how straightforward I was  
" I know I am being selfish, but I don't care"   
"I thought you said you wanted me to go"  
"yeah well I lied"  
"Aurora"  
"Please Jungkook don't leave me" he just stared at me  
"Okay I won't"  
"really?"  
"I'll ask my dad to transfer me to the branch here in Seoul" I smiled and reached over and hugged him  
"come on let's go inside"

He had bought groceries and began to cook dinner for us. He was such great chief and looked so hot cooking with his sleeves rolled up.

After we ate we were on the couch and started watching some cheesy K-dramas, which I loved. He was laying on my lap and I was playing with his hair. I didn't feel at ease just yet, I still had to ask him the question.  
"Jungkook"  
"yes"  
"What are we?"  
"I am your Oppa"  
"Stop messing around, seriously"  
"Am I not?"I pushed him off and crossed my arms  
"Aurora, I love you and you're mine and only mine" I looked over to him and smiled  
"I love you too"   
"you're my baby girl"  
"you're so annoying" he scooped me up and he headed for the stairs  
"No the episode just started!"  
"I can care less" I giggled and heard him chuckle.  
One thing led to another and I'm sure you could guess what that was.


End file.
